Daughter of Gaia
by I LoVe ChOCoMoNsTeR
Summary: There's a new goddess that appeared in the throne room of Olympus with our favorite demigod gang. What happens when she captures the heart of our favorite sun god and they are sent to the Volturi to help and protect them from the war? What if this goddess was a daughter of Mother Earth? Read and Find out. Set before New Moon and Before Last Olympian. Apollo/OC. HAS BEEN REWRITTEN
1. falling

**I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**That's Rick Riordan's job, not mine**

**So on with the story**

**Apollo pov.**

All you could hear in the throne room was arguments from the Olympians. Artemis and I were arguing about who was the better archer, Aphrodite was doing her makeup, Hera and Zeus were arguing about Zeus' many children, Poseidon was arguing with Athena about Athens, Hades was sitting in a temporary chair arguing with Demeter about Persephone, Ares and Hephaestus were arguing over who gets Aphrodite, Hermes was on his cell phone looking at his messages, Dionysus was reading a wine magazine on his throne, and Hestia was in the corner tending the hearth.

When all of a sudden bright silver light filled the room and five kids fell from the sky. There were three girls and two boys on the ground wincing in pain. One female had on punk clothes, spiky black hair, and electric blue eyes; another had honey blonde hair, camp half-blood t-shirt, and stormy grey eyes; and the last one had to be the most beautiful, she had long black slightly curled hair that went to the middle of her back with golden highlights, skinny jeans and a purple blouse, deep, dark, midnight blue eyes, and she radiated power like only a god can. There was a boy with messy black hair, athletic build, and sea green eyes; and the last had black hair, all black clothes, and black eyes. All in all they looked about 18.

The girl with the punk clothes turned to the Olympians and said "Do you know what day it is?" I nodded flashing a brilliant smile and said "Yeah it's the summer solstice, who are you?" everyone was confused until the girl with the deep blue eyes yelled "HOLY CRAP! Guys we went back 2 year, when we get back to the future I am going to kill her" and all the kids nodded in agreement.

Then they started to argue. The punk girl said "come on goth boy introduce yourself" and nudged the Goth boy forward. He ran around her and said "no way, why can't Celeste do it first" and nudged the beautiful girl with the blue eyes who I think was Celeste. "Fine you little wimp I'll go first. Can never count on boys to do a simple introduction" Celeste complained her eyes flashing a darker, if possible, blue. I saw Artemis smile and I knew what she was thinking _what a great hunter she would be_, but no I want this girl not Artemis.

The Dark blue eyed girl went to the center of the room with her friends close behind. She bowed and said "hello my lords and ladies, I am Celeste daughter of Gaia" we all gasped, except for her friends. "I never knew Gaia had a child" questioned Zeus. Celeste smirked and said in an amused tone "Oh she did, as I was saying, I am Celeste daughter of Gaia and goddess of The Fates, destiny, healing, and foresight."

"Wait I thought no one can control the Fates" asked Poseidon. Celeste nodded and explained "Well you see I was actually once a demigod long ago maybe around the time Artemis and Apollo were born, but anyways I went on a quest to find the scissors that cut the life strings. Long story short I found it and the Fates rewarded me by making me their goddess and the goddess of destiny, healing, and foresight"

"Wait aren't I the god of foresight and healing" I asked Celeste. She shook her head, smiled and said "no you're the god of prophecy and medicine, there's a difference, they may be different but they do the same things, so we both see the future and heal " she explained all in one breathe.

I nodded and a bright light appeared in the room and the three Fates appeared. All of us Olympians nodded to them with fearful expressions. They nodded back and turned to Celeste. "Mistress, normally we wouldn't come to you for this but my sisters and I feel that a baby will be born and he will be destined for greatness and we wanted to discuss his life course with you" Clotho said.

Celeste nodded and said "alright you may go I'll be right there" and the fates disappeared. I let out a breath of relief and saw the other Olympians doing the same. "Well as fun as this was I must go" she bowed to us and turned to the kids who I completely forgot about. "You must continue this without me, introduce yourselves and I'll be right back" Celeste said and disappeared in a bronze light. I was staring at the place where she teleported away and I heard Aphrodite silently squeal and mumble about a new relationship.

"Well then looks like we're on our own, Hi I'm Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus" said the punk girl and I saw Zeus' head snap up when she said Zeus. "Hi I'm Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades and I know what you're thinking and no he did not break the oath, I was born before the oath was made and put in the lotus casino" explained the goth boy. Even though he said he was born before the oath I saw the evil look Zeus was giving Hades. "Hi I'm Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena" said the girl with the honey blonde hair, I looked and saw Athena having a small smile on her lips and a proud look on her face. "Hi I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon" said the boy with the sea green eyes, and I heard Dionysus sigh loudly.

Bright bronze light filled the room and Celeste came back. I felt a small smile form on my lips when I saw her. She changed into a 13 year old form, but she wore a Greek white chiton, with a gold band just below the bust area, gold gladiators and she let her hair down and it went down her back and ends slightly curled.

"It was nice meeting you, but why are you here" asked Athena her eyes narrowing trying to figure out why they came here.

All playfulness disappeared from their faces and Celeste said "we are here to help you and we need to tell you something very important."


	2. help

**I am telling you all right now. I don't own twilight or Percy Jackson characters. That's Rick's and Stephanie's job**

**So plz review if you like the story**

Apollo pov.

"What do you mean help us, we are gods" yelled Ares outraged and Hermes and I nodded in agreement. "Fine then, you don't want to know how the future ends, which one of your children die, how to stop Typhoon, and how to stop the Titan Lord. If you don't fine we'll just go back into the future" Celeste said casually, while her friends smirked. Wait kids, mine, Titan Lord, Typhoon and a bunch of other things clouded my thoughts.

They all turned around and walked slowly to the door of the throne room when Zeus, finally cleared of his thoughts, yelled "wait come back, we accept your help." They turned back around smirking, like they know this would happen. Celeste waved and five chairs appeared out of nowhere and they took their seats.

Celeste waved her hand again and 14 chairs appeared making a full circle. "Well gather 'round everyone it's story time" Celeste said in a kindergarten voice. Everyone Hades included, which he looked appreciated for, sat down in a seat. I almost ran and sat down in the seat next to Celeste. There was one chair empty, and I looked at Celeste with a confused expression on my face and pointed to the empty chair. She looked at where I was pointing. "Why don't you join us Lady Hestia" she called out.

Hestia came out and sat on the last chair and had a thankful yet confused expression. "You are just as important to the solstice as anyone else" Celeste said soothingly and Hestia looked grateful. "Well let's cut to the chase. A couple of years ago Artemis was captured by Atlas" a collective gasp echoed through the room. "and there was a quest and a prophecy to save her" Celeste closed her eyes and took a deep breath before saying "five shall go west to the goddess in chains, one shall be lost in the land without rain, the bane of Olympus shows the trail, campers and hunters combined prevails, the titans curse one must withstand, and one shall perish by a parent's hand" (don't know if that is the exact prophecy, but it almost is)

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Athena having a calculating look on her face from trying to understand the prophecy. Then they continued telling us the story and the quests Percy took and what the Great Prophecy meant (so that means The Titan's curse, The Battle of The Labyrinth, and The Last Olympian). I was shocked. My children, so many of my children dead. On one hand I was proud that they stood up for Olympus, but on the other I was filled with grief just like the many other Olympians in the room.

"What is the very important thing you also needed to tell us" Athena asked being the first one to get over the grief. "Well I just wanted you guys to know that I found out vampires exist" Celeste said making me and the rest of the Olympians snap out of their trances. "Vampires" Zeus asked cautiously. Hermes and I snickered thinking of some old dudes with fangs. "Don't take this so lightly. I am not talking about some old James Bond person. These vampires don't turn into bats, they don't die in the sunlight they sparkle, they don't have fangs just sharp teeth, they don't die from a stake to the heart the only thing that can kill them is wolves or their own kind, they are immortal, they have enhanced speed, strength, senses, and beauty to lure their prey, and some of them have special gifts like mind reading, empathy, and future sight, and when people first turn into vampires their first year is sometimes called their newborn years. Their speed and strength is better than an older vampire, but they go on instinct. They are completely crazed by blood and they can kill entire villages in their thirst." Celeste explained.

Hermes and I stopped snickering, taking in the seriousness of this situation. "So what do we do, we need to help those poor people" Hestia said heartbroken, while everyone even me nodded in agreement. "Yes, well Celeste told us that there is a ruling coven of vampires in a small city in Volterra, Italy called the Volturi. They have a lot of gifted vampires, and when some vampires get out of hand then they hold a trial and if found guilty then they are ripped to pieces and then burned. So we don't need to destroy the whole vampire species, but we still need some Olympians to go and stay there to see if they get out of hand" Percy explained. All the Olympians looked at each other thinking who would want to give up living in beautiful Olympus for the mortal world.

"I'll do it"


	3. favor

**Again note that I don't own twilight or percy Jackson. That all goes to their respected authors.**

**On with the story**

Apollo pov

All the Olympians turned to Celeste who volunteered to go to the mortal world. "Are you sure, I mean you wouldn't be in Olympus for a long time" I asked her softly. She nodded with a confident gleam in her eyes. "Yeah I'm sure, I mean I would do it because we can't send demigods because of their blood, and our ichor doesn't appeal to vampires. I would ask one of the Olympians to go with me but you're all so busy and I've never been on Olympus since I was born, so I don't really know what I'm missing. "

I felt my heart break for her as well as others I the room. Here was a goddess who never set foot on Olympus, who is a minor goddess, and she just stood up for us. Caring enough to not let any of the Olympians go to the awful mortal world.

"Olympians come, I want to discuss things. If you would excuse us" Athena announced. We left the throne room leaving the five people to wait while we filed out into the hallway. "What is it Athena" Zeus asked with a sigh. "Well with what Celeste said and that Gaia is rising don't you think that we should make sure that Celeste is on our side" "and just what do you propose" Hephaestus asked in his usual gruff voice.

"well since Celeste is the daughter of Gaia, we should make her an Olympian so she could convince Gaia not to rage war on us and in future battles, think of all the advantages with a daughter of Gaia" Athena explained in her best strategist voice. We were all silent as we digested this information.

"Very well Athena, since no one disagrees then it is settled" Zeus said in a proud filled voice. When we arrived back into the throne room the five people were whispering quietly to themselves, but once they saw us enter they stopped whispering and straightened up.

"Well after discussing the topic, we want to ask you, Celeste, would you like to be the thirteenth Olympian" Zeus announced his voice echoing throughout the throne room. The room went silent, like you could hear a pin drop silent. "But my lord I mean no disrespect, I am honored and all but what about the mortals. They always believed in the Twelve Olympians not the Thirteen Olympians" Celeste questioned. A small part of me wanted her to just accept it and move on, but then a large part of me was thinking the same thing.

There can't be thirteen Olympians, we would either have to kick someone off and that went so well with Hestia and Dionysus, please note sarcasm. Or we would have to alter some memories and that would require the help of Mnemosyne, the Titaness of memories. And we aren't exactly on good terms with a Titaness.

"Well we can either alter some memories or we can kick someone out" Athena pointed out. We all looked at each other deciding which one of us will get kicked out.

"Well no one needs to get kicked out." Everyone's heads snapped towards Celeste. "Well since my mother is Gaia, I know a lot of the titans including Mnemosyne. So I could just ask her to erase everyone's memories of there being twelve Olympians and make it thirteen."

All the Olympians sighed in relief. No one is getting kicked out I thought. As I was stuck in my thoughts I didn't notice Celeste go to the corner of the throne room. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Celeste chant something even older than the Olympians.

When she finished I saw something or someone rise from the ground. Mnemosyne, the Titaness of memories, was nothing like I thought of her to be. She had brown hair, designer clothes, and she had a face that anyone can forget.

"Hey Celeste what's up" Mnemosyne said casually as if she wasn't surrounded by a bunch of all powerful Olympians.

"Mnemosyne, I need you to do me one big favor

**Sorry I didn't update in such a long time. I hope this was enough to say sorryXD. **

**So the usual read and review!**


	4. request

**I'm so sorry but I wrote like ten chapters in advance but then my laptop got a virus so then I had to clean it out by erasing all the memory. So now I start all over again.**

~~~~~~~ recap~~~~~~~~~

_ "Mnemosyne I need you to do me one big favor"_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ page break ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**Apollo pov**

I stared at Mnemosyne trying to remember where I saw her, and then it hit me. She was the Titaness of memories, I have never seen her before but her aurora makes it feel like I have.

"What is it you want Celeste?" Mnemosyne asked.

"I was offered to be an Olympian, but all mortals know there are only 12, so I need your help to erase all their memories on there being twelve Olympians and make it thirteen"

I held my breath. Something in my gut told me that since she was a titan, and Celeste was the daughter of the mother of titans, that Mnemosyne would disagree and tell Gaia that her daughter betrayed her and we would have a very angry earth titaness on our hands.

"Alright" Mnemosyne shrugged, "It's not like we haven't done worse" she said as a mischievous smile appeared on her face. I let out a sigh of relief.

At those words, Hermes face lit up like a kid on Christmas day.

"What pranks have you pulled with Celeste?" he asked.

"Oh a ton of them I'll tell you later" Mnemosyne replied.

Almost all the Olympians, minus Hermes and Celeste, looked shocked that a god and a titan could talk like the best of friends, heck even I'm shocked.

"Wait, Celeste you said you need Mnemosyne's help does that mean you have a part in erasing the mortal's memories?" Athena questioned, raising one of her perfectly arched eyebrows.

"Yes, Lady Athena I do have a part. Since we are erasing all the memories, then we are altering fate. So that's where I come in. While Mnemosyne is erasing and creating new memories, I have to twist the threads of fate a little to change all the stories, songs, artwork, and everything else that has included there being only twelve Olympians and make it thirteen."

" Oh, I see now and please we are going to be of the same rank later, call me Athena." Athena said with a ghost of a smile.

"okay Celeste, it's time now, let's go to my headquarters and start the process, oh by the way after we alter the memories only the Olympians are going to remember there being twelve Olympian. Demigod, monsters, titans, and mortals are going to think there were twelve Olympians." Mnemosyne announced before she poofed into dust and disappeared into the ground.

I walked up to Celeste, while everyone else was talking about whatever. When I was right in front of her, she looked up and smiled at me. Calm down, calm down I told my heart. Her smile it's just so beautiful I thought to myself. It felt like everyone in the entire throne room could hear my heartbeat.

I opened my mouth to say something but then I was cut off by Athena telling Celeste she should hurry and follow Mnemosyne, and Celeste nodded and disappeared in a flash of light. I glared at Athena for ruining my chance at asking her out. And right when I thought that Aphrodite's head whipped around and glanced at me with a smile and motioned for me to follow her.


	5. shocker

**Okay so it's really important you read this **

**IT'S A PLOT CHANGE!**

**okay so I didn't notice this but I didn't really plan everything out so when I wrote that Celeste and the gang were from the future I never planned on what to do next, so the plot change will be: Celeste and the gang will not be from the future, Celeste just knows what's going to happen in the future from the fates, and Percy, Nico, Annabeth, and Thalia will be in that present time. The only reason why they know so much about the future is because Celeste is their best friend and she tells them everything.**

**Sorry for the mix up but just to make it clear again, Celeste and the gang are NOT from the future.**

**again sorry for the inconvenience this may have cause you. **

**so on with the story! I don't not own Percy Jackson or any of the other characters, the only one I own is Celeste. **

_Recap: Aphrodite's head whipped around and glance at me with a smile and motioned me to follow her._

**Apollo pov**

I followed Aphrodite to out of the throne room and around the back to the hidden courtyard that very few people know of. She sat down on one of the benches, and patted the space next to her indicating for me to sit with her. After a while it was just a silence, not awkward or anything just a comfortable silence that only friends or in this case family can pull off. After what seemed like forever, but in actuality it was only five minutes Aphrodite opened her mouth.

"I know you love her"

At first I was shocked, but then I shrugged it off knowing she was the goddess of love. But a small part of my mind was afraid. Not for me but for Celeste. I have had so many "lovers" it's hard to count all of them, but I don't even know if Celeste has even dated anyone.

"I know you're afraid but don't be. Your love for her will grow and her love for you will grow in time. But since this is the first time you had an actual lover, I think it's the cutest thing since Helen and Paris, so if there is a perfect relationship, what fun it that? No I'm going to make this exciting for everyone" she got a mischievous look on her face, kind of like Hermes and I when we have just pulled off the biggest prank in the world. But before I can reply she just got up and left, leaving me to my own thoughts.

After about an hour I got up and walked back to the throne room, where everyone were either on their thrones lounging or in Poseidon and Zeus' case arguing about which was better the sky or the see. I sighed knowing that even after an hour and a half Celeste is still not back.

Right when I thought that a bright flash of bronze light filled the room and I automatically knew it was Celeste and a smile crept its was on my face. But when the light died down and all the Olympians all stopped to look, they all let out a gasp of shock to see what had become of the Goddess of Fate. I kept my eyes on the ground not wanting to see what happened but eventually curiosity kicked in and I slowly looked up. What I saw next shocked me.

**Thanks for all the reviews so far! Pease keep on reviewing and thanks to the people who have already reviewed, it means a lot to me! by the way sorry for the short chapter :3**


	6. injured

**I have updated two chapters these past few days and I'm happy might keep the updating coming! But for that to happen you have to encourage me by REVIEWING!**

**Btw I do not own percy Jackson. Now on with the story.**

_**Recap:**_

_Eventually curiosity kicked in and I slowly looked up, what I saw next shocked me_

I watched in horror as ichor, the golden blood of the gods, dripped steadily out of the multiple cuts all over Celeste.

"Oh my" Hestia whispered in horror as she took in the sight.

"Apollo heal her now" Artemis commanded as her natural instinct to protect injured girls kicked in. I nodded dumbly, not moving before Aphrodite gently pushed me forward, snapping me out of the shock like trance.

I calmly walked up to her knowing that I shouldn't panic because panicking meant I might make rash mistakes and I can't afford that, not when Celeste is injured. I knelt beside her sensing that all the Olympians and demigods have followed me and are now crowded around me, but not too close knowing that I needed space to heal her.

I mentally cursed out the person who did this to Celeste. She had multiple cuts all over her body, bruises along her arms and neck like someone was trying to strangle her; that thought alone sent my stomach in knots and I quickly shook that thought away. Her left leg is bent at an unnatural angle, knowing that it was broken he sighed. He was going to have to straighten that out or else it will heal the wrong way, but also sent a wave of panic knowing that to straighten the leg will cause Celeste a great deal of pain. Then the worst injury had to be the huge gash going down her right side. It looked about half an inch deep, but it had stopped bleeding but his extensive medical knowledge told him that the movement of her waking up would open the wound.

I snapped my fingers and all the medical equipment I needed appeared beside me. I first started with the minor cuts on her body, and arms, before moving on the bruise on her neck. Then I sighed knowing that I had to break the bone again in her leg or else it'll set wrong. I asked Ares and Hephaestus to hold her down knowing that they were the strong Olympians. I took a deep breath, and counted to three in my head before using my godly strength to push the bone back into place.

When I snapped the bone back into place, Celeste woke up and screamed. The scream was so filled with pain that even Hera and Dionysus flinched and looked at her with sympathy. Someone shoved ambrosia and nectar in my blood covered hands and I slowly fed it to Celeste until the pain dulled enough for her to speak.

"Dear girl, what happened to you?" Hera asked the sympathy was clear in her voice

We all looked at her in shock. No one, not even Zeus has ever heard Hera talk with even an ounce of sympathy.

Celeste coughed once and then smiled weakly "I was attacked"

We all looked at her in both shock and disbelief. Who would have enough power to attack and severely injure a future Olympian? And who would be dumb enough to do this and even think they could get away with this?

As if reading our minds "my brothers Oceanus titan of the sea, and Hyperion titan of light were unhappy that I always had a little more power than them but the rest of my siblings were fine with it. Back then the titans were good immortals; we were nice, caring, and generally good hearted. But Oceanus and Hyperion somehow 'turned to the dark side' and since I had the most power they would try to convince me to join them and that we could 'rule the world together' but I would always refuse. Somehow they found out that I was becoming an Olympian and . . . let's just say they weren't too happy about it" she said with little coughs here and there. 

I sighed in relief, because even though she was injured she was still alive. But when she goes to the mortal world something worse could happen. Without Mt. Olympus' protective shields monsters will be all over her not to mention if one of the vampires don't like that Greek gods exist and they lose control and try to kill Celeste.

In my musings I never noticed Celeste's breathing slowing down as she slowly feel asleep, trying to regain her strength. Seeing that Celeste was asleep the Olympians all walked away with the present demigods following their parents. I slowly stood up, holding Celeste bridal style, careful not to wake her up and teleported to my temple and gently laid her down on one of my guest beds and pulled up a chair next to her, holding her hand gently and waiting until she woke up. 

**hope you like the story so far the Volturi characters will come in the next few chapters  
>please review it makes me want to update more knowing that people read and like my story.<strong>


	7. awoke

**disclaimer: I do not own percy Jackson or twilight the only thing I do own is the plot and Celeste  
>so this is the next chapter hope you like it:<strong>

_Recap: He gently laid her down on one of his guest beds and pulled up a chair next to her, holding her hand gently and waiting until she woke up_

Apollo pov

It's been five days now. Celeste should have woken up by now, I mean she's not in the best condition what with her leg and the gash going down her side but she should have awoken.  
>I groaned in frustration, I hate not being able to help her. I feel so weak, so powerless like a mortal. Is this what they feel like, knowing that the person that they care about might not wake up, I mean Celeste is immortal so at least I have the comfort of knowing that one day she will wake up and she won't unexpectedly die or something. I tried to get my thoughts straight. I mean I care about her right? Maybe a little more than I should right now; I mean I hardly even know her.<p>

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't feel her hand, the one that I was holding, twitch. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Celeste groan slightly. I stared at her in anticipation, waiting for her beautiful midnight blue eyes to open. I saw her eyelids flicker slightly before they eyes opened. She slowly got up, groaning in pain when she moved her leg. I put my hand on her stomach, ignoring the butterflies in my own stomach when doing so, silently telling her not to get up too fast. She got my message and got up slowly wincing only slightly this time and got into a sitting position on the bed.

I handed her a tall glass of nectar and a square of ambrosia, silently urging her to eat. She grabbed the glass and ambrosia and sat up in a more comfortable position before eating the food. I got up and walked to the cabinet on the other side of the room and got out fresh bandages and soaked a piece of cloth in water before making my way back to Celeste. When I got back to her bedside she had already finished the ambrosia and was halfway through the nectar. I silently sighed in relief when I saw some of the color return to her beautiful face, before I scooted my chair next to her bedside and gently pulled away the covers from her body.

She only watched silently as I lifted up her shirt only enough to see the ichor stained bandages. As I was unrolling the bandages I noticed how, if it was any other girl right now I would have been hitting on her shamelessly, but with Celeste I'm not. I used the cloth to wipe away the dried ichor to reveal the slightly red gash that started from the middle of her ribs to her hip. I put some medicine on it and wrapped it up in clean bandages before cleaning up.

I heard Celeste cleared her throat before her voice echoed through the room. "Thank you Apollo." I felt my heart swell with happiness at those three words. Get a hold of yourself, I mentally told myself, you barely know her. All the more reason to try to get to know her.

"It's no problem," I said flashing one of my brilliant smiles that would make any mortal woman swoon, "by tomorrow there'll be not even a scar, but that left leg of your is another story. I'd say another week before you could do anything on it" I advised her.

She sighed, "I know Apollo, I'm not the goddess of healing for nothing" she teased. I blushed. Stupid, I mentally, scolded myself, way to look cool.

"Hey don't look so embarrassed"

I cleared my throat; way to look manly I mentally chided myself. "Anyways, Celeste while you were . . . sleeping I went to talk to Zeus and he said that you can go to the Volturi in two weeks when you have healed"

When I said that, she smiled and I felt my heart melt.

"Thank you Apollo."

I nodded. After that, no one spoke, it wasn't an awkward silence, it was more of a comfortable silence where one could think in peace. Sadly that peace was interrupted when my sister walked through the door.

She was still in her thirteen year old form, with her long auburn hair, moon-like eyes, hunting tunic, her silver bow and arrow slung across her back. She must have come back from her hunt because on her clothes and a little on her milky skin was the golden dust all monsters seemed to spill when they died.

Artemis smiled softly when seeing Celeste on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm been better" Celeste replied chuckling.

Artemis nodded before gesturing me to talking to her outside. I nodded and waited until she left first before turning toward Celeste, "Hold on."  
>"it's not like I can go anywhere" she joked gesturing to her bandaged leg. I smiled before walking out, closing the door behind me.<p>

"Apollo, I know that you want her but you're never serious when it comes to dating girls, so if you if you don't want to see Celeste heartbroken, if you care about her, you'll leave her alone and let her join the hunt with me." Artemis lectured me.

"Okay first of all little sister, when I'm with Celeste I want to be with her, not like any of the other flings I had. I want to have a serious relationship with her and even though I just met her I want to spend eternity with her. I know I just met her but I want to get to know her more and spend time with her. Second, she isn't a mortal girl who had her heart broken, she is a goddess and she has her own duties, she can't go on the hunt with you." I finished my little rant breathless. Artemis looked into my eyes to find any kind of dishonesty about what I said, but she obviously found none because she sighed, "Alright Apollo just this once, if it doesn't work out then she can come join me and my hunters and you leave her alone" she agreed.

I mentally cheered. As I was walking Artemis to the front door, just before she opened the door, she hit me on the back of the head. "Don't ever call me your little sister, we're twins!" and with that said she left, walking off in the direction of her temple.

**Okay I'm so sorry I didn't update in a really long time! School is just taking up most of my time.**

**Anyhoo Celeste woke up, Apollo won't have to worry about Artemis trying to recruit Celeste, and if I get to 15 reviews I'll post up chapters faster! **

**Remember plz review it lets me know that some people read this story and like it **


	8. Joining

**Hello so since I'm so nice I decided to update without the amount of reviews I asked for.**

**Anyhoo the usual I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians or the Twilight series, those go to the respected authors. **

**Celeste pov.**

After a couple of days in the infirmary( A.K.A Apollo's guest room) Apollo finally deemed me healed enough to move go outside, but only if I had crutches with me. I protested at that but he said " crutches or no deal" and me being the daughter of the Earth titan I didn't like staying indoors for too long; so I eventually complied.

As I was hobbling awkwardly on the crutches down the streets of Olympus, I passed by a temple that smelled of the sea; Poseidon I immediately thought. I hopped to the front door of his temple and peered inside. Hearing him mumble to himself somewhere inside his temple I cautiously called out, "Lord Poseidon? Are you in here?"

"I'm in the living room, please come in." with his confirmation I hobbled inside his temple staring in awe. When you first walk inside his temple paintings of the sea and horses running decorated the walls, with various other sea-related décor here and there. I finally found him in the living room. He sat with his back towards me staring at the television that wasn't turned on.

"You know Lord Poseidon, most people turn on the t.v. If they want to watch it" I teased.

He smiled slightly and continued staring at the blank television. He looked deep in thought; I didn't say anything, not wanting to interrupt his thoughts. I sat down quietly next to him placing my crutches next to me. "I don't know where I went wrong. I know that my son, Percy, loves me, but sometimes I feel his faith in me dwindling." I jumped slightly shocked when his deep voice broke the silence.

"Well I don't what is wrong right now but I do know that Percy loves you very much. He looks up to you, you are his father and you have to be strong and confident for him. He would never turn his back on his friends and especially his family. He has inherited your fatal flaw, loyalty"

He smiled slightly and turned towards me nodding in thanks. I took that as my cue to leave. Struggling to stand up, Poseidon quickly stood up offering his hand to help me up. When I got up he took my crutches and led me to the front door.

As I was leaving his temple, he called out "Celeste no need to call me Lord and thank you, please if you are ever in trouble, know that the sea stands behind you." I smiled and nodded. Looking up at the sky I realized I spent more time with Poseidon than I thought. Quickening my pace I managed to make my was back to Apollo's temple, where I was temporarily staying until Annabeth could design me a temple, before the sun made its way down the horizon.

**(Author's note: okay guys What Poseidon meant was that Celeste didn't need to call him Lord Poseidon, just Poseidon and eventually it will be that way with all the Olympians. And I am going to skip the part with the rest of the Olympians. Long many chapters short, Celeste spent the past two weeks with different Olympians getting to know them and all the Olympians like her even Dionysus, Hephaestus, Ares, Zeus, Hera, and Hades)**

Yes finally I thought as my leg had finally healed over the span of two weeks, which even for an immortal is a long time. Right now I am standing in front of the Olympian council ready to be officially initiated into the Olympian council as the thirteenth Olympian.

"Celeste, daughter of Gaia Goddess of the Fates, destiny, healing and foresight, do you promise to uphold your duties and responsibilities as an immortal and an Olympian?" Zeus' booming voice echoed throughout the throne room, shocking half of its occupants.

"I promise" my voice rang clear, and confident throughout the room.

"Do you promise to protect and help enforce the Ancient Laws, the same ones in which we still follow?"  
>"I promise"<br>"Lastly, do you promise to respect your fellow Olympians and never betray Olympus?"  
>"I promise"<p>

"Very well then, Celeste, Daughter of Gaia Goddess of the Fates, destiny, healing, and foresight, I now pronounce you the Thirteenth Olympian, Welcome to the Olympian Council" Zeus concluded and gestured for Hebe, cupbearer for the Gods, to come forth with a golden cup filled with Nectar.

Hebe came forth and kneeled in front of me. As I took the cup from her, she gave me a small smile and retreated back to the corner of the room. I held the cup in front of my mouth, about to drink it when I looked around hoping for some encouragement. I saw the smiling faces of the Olympians but for some reason my eyes always strayed back to Apollo with his dazzling smile. I closed my eyes and emptied the cup of its contents.

I have never felt power like this. I could feel my ichor running through my veins strengthen with power. I could feel the fate of every living being in the universe. I felt like nothing could stand in my way.

"wait I have something I need to say" Apollo's voice interrupted my musings as he stood up and walked in front of Zeus.

"Father, since Celeste has just healed from her recoveries, and I do not have any other duties other than rising and setting the sun I ask, of you, if I may be able to join Celeste on her trip to the mortal world to the Volturi."

I stood there shocked as I processed his words. Apollo was going to join me? I felt a surge of joy run through my body knowing that he was going with me and not anyone else.

Zeus looked like he was thinking hard about this, until he finally relented and agreed "You both leave for Volterra at noon." He stated.  
><strong>yayayay so now Celeste is healed, she is friends with all the Olympians including Hades, and she is going to go to Volterra with Apollo in the next chapter! Stay tuned! Please Review<strong>


	9. Momma

**Alec pov.**

I was standing with my sister and our fellow elite guard members in the throne room, while my masters sat on their thrones. We weren't really doing anything besides standing. Every now and then the quiet was broken by Felix and Demetri goofing off, or the masters whispering about the despicable Cullens and how their so called _family_ was getting bigger and more powerful.

I snuck a glance at my sister Jane. Her blonde hair was in a tight bun, as usual, her eyes blood red from dinner a couple of hours ago. Her black dress ending around her knees with the black cloak, that all the elite guards had, around her delicate looking shoulders. Jane turned catching my eye, rolling her eyes showing how bored she was and smiling softly before her usual emotionless expression masked her face again.

I smiled softly and was about to ask permission from the masters if Jane and I could leave, since we weren't doing anything this moment, before a bright flash of light filled the throne room causing all of us to look away. When the light faded I saw two teenagers about 18 years old. One a man, who had dirty blonde hair, his sky blue eyes that were filled with happiness and amusement, he had an average build, and he was wearing the oddest thing. It looked like a Greek tunic but much older. The other was a girl, with black hair and midnight blue eyes, her lithe body structure and perfect figure could make any female jealous. She was wearing a white dress that stopped at her ankles and the top half was a golden-breast plate. They both radiated power like nothing else and were, if possible, more beautiful than any vampire.

As I was staring at the girl, I couldn't help but feel I knew her from somewhere. My human life, I thought, as I glanced at Jane and saw she had the same confused expression on her face.

"Hello Aro" the girl said. Her voice echoing throughout the throne room, I was shocked and I could see many others were as well. Her voice was like wind chimes but more softer and gentler, and made our voices sound like nails on a chalkboard.

Everyone was now focused on the girl and out of the corner of my eye, I could see the boy she came with was smiling softly as the girl continued.

"My name is Celeste daughter of Gaia, titaness of the Earth, and mother of the titans, goddess of the Fates, Destiny, Healing, and Foresight. And this is Apollo, son of Zeus, king of the Gods and Leto, God of the Sun, Medicine, Prophecy, Music, Poetry, and Plague. We have been chosen and sent down from the Olympian Council because the war between the Gods and Titans is coming and we felt that . . . well we felt that we needed to see if the vampires mean any harm. So we came down to the mortal world to observe and protect you if the war should come this way."

The masters were shocked and so was everyone else, myself included. There was a silence that seemed to stretch on forever until the boy, Apollo, spoke.

"See Celli I told you not to be so straight-forward. Look at that you sent them into shock, and I didn't even think you can do that to a vampire" he smirked.

Half of the guard growled angrily at him. He smirked and reached down and grabbed Celeste's hand, which caused her to blush. I, along with half of the other guard, waited for the rush of bloodlust to come, the burning in my throat to intensify, but it never did.

Celeste lightly slapped Apollo in the arm mock scolding him. He cradled his arm in fake pain, whining about how much it hurts. They both busted out laughing while we watched amused. When they both calmed down Celeste finally looked at the guard. When her gaze landed on Jane and I she froze. "Jane? Alec?"

I stared at her in shock. How did she know Jane and I.

"How do you know us?" Jane questioned in her tiny voice.

"oh come now do you not remember me? I'm hurt Jane and Alec" she joked. As she said that she changed before our very eyes. Her hair turned brown, and so did her hair. Her skin got paler and her clothes changed from the Greek chiffon to an old 1600 dress.

"Momma?" Jane and I both whispered in shock.

**Hey guys sorry I didn't update for the longest time. I had a bunch of tests and projects to work on and I wasn't feeling motivated. But now I do and I have a ton of ideas for this story :D **

**Anyways please read and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	10. Flashback

**Hey guys this is chapter. . . idk I think ten :D anyways  
>I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians or Twilight that goes to their respected authors.<strong>

**Hope you like the changes in pov's **

**Also I have a POLL! Up on my profile if you wanna vote :3 it's a simple question but it has been bugging me for a long time so I decided to let you, the readers, vote XD  
>Anyhoo on with the story.<strong>

**Alec Pov.**

Jane and I stared at our momma in shock. How was she alive? We saw her get burned at the stake for raising us.

When Jane and I were born, we lived a happy life. We were born as Jane Dakota Charles and Alec Matthew Charles, a family with just barely enough money to survive but we didn't care. We had a mother and father that loved us and we couldn't have been happier until "it" happened.

_Flashback:_

Jane and I were only eight years old and we were playing outside our small house, until two boys, around ten years old, came up to us. Being the big brother that I am, I pulled Jane behind me to protect her in case they tried something.

"Look George it's the devil spawns" one of the boys sneered at Jane and I while he spoke to 'George'. I heard Jane whimper quietly behind me. This was a time where having twins was a rare occurrence and if you happened to have one, both the parents and the child would be ridiculed for it.

"Leave us alone" I said trying to keep the fear out of my voice. Father always said to be strong, if something happened to him I had to be strong for mother and Jane.

They laughed mockingly. "Not gonna happen" George said as he pushed me, hard enough to send me tumbling to the ground and land awkwardly on my arm causing it to break. I cried out as waves of pain traveled up my arm.

"Alec!" I heard Jane cry out my name as the kids laughed at my pain. I opened my eyes, which I hadn't realized I closed, to see Jane glaring at them, which was impressive given her small eight year old frame being towered by their tall ten year old bodies. What I found really shocking was when George, the one who pushed me, collapsed in pain.

The kids stared at Jane and I in shock and fear. I didn't care, all I cared about was getting Jane and I back home before something bad happened.

"Jane" I called out weakly distracting her long enough for the other boy to help George up and run home calling for their parents. I sighed knowing that something bad would happen but for now I forced my body from the cold ground, with the help of my lovely sister, and together we walked back to our house.

It had been a couple of months since the 'event' happened and my arm had healed nicely. I was right when I had thought that something bad was going to happen. Rumors were going around that Jane and I were witches and we were practicing witchcraft, and that our parents were possessed by the devil for conceiving us. One day Jane and I walked into the market, everyone distanced themselves far away from us and whispered and I was able to catch parts of what they were saying, "witch twins. . .can't wait. . . Sunday"

I didn't understand what they were saying but it didn't sound good. And I was right.

Later that week, late Sunday night, as our family went to bed after celebrating Jane and I's 9th birthday, I woke up to a loud _BANG_ coming from the front door. I looked around Jane and I's shared room and seeing her startled eyes, I got out of my bed, to comfort her, just as the door opened. We looked up in fear, but sighed in relief when it was just our parents.

"Alec, I want you to take Jane and hide in the closet. Stay there and don't make a sound until either daddy or I come to get you, okay. If we aren't back by morning I want you to run away okay" Mother whispered frantically. I looked into her eyes and for the first time ever in my life I saw fear and panic in them. I nodded, my nine year old mind somewhat understanding the seriousness of this situation.

She hugged Jane and I giving us both a kiss on the cheek and our father pulled Jane and I in for a hug. Mother joined in soon and we stayed like that until another loud bang came from the front door. We broke apart and our father ushered us to the closet door and once we got in, shut it firmly but not before giving us one last teary look.

I tried to see Jane in the darkness and was shocked to see silent tears making its way down her delicate face. Wordlessly I pulled her into my body as we tried to hear what was happening. We both heard yelling from our parents and from what sounded like the other villagers.

The front door slammed shut and I took a risk and slowly opened the closet door. I peeked my head outside and looked around. Seeing that the coast was clear I crawled out of the closet along with my sister. We both stopped and waited for a few minutes to see if everyone was gone. When we were sure the no one was there, I silently made my way the window with Jane trailing behind me.

We looked out the window and saw a mob of villagers, armed with torches and pitchforks, lead our parents towards a makeshift stage at the center of the market. There were two stakes surrounded by twigs and cloth. I gasped in shock, finally figuring out what they were going to do.

They tied our mother and father to the stakes. The crowd was cheering as the priest walked up to the stage and stopped when he was right in front of them.

"Michael and Sarah Charles, accused of being possessed by the devil and conceiving the 'witch twins', shall today at the eighteenth hour be burnt at the stake until dead. Michael, Sarah repent and God may forgive you for your sins." The voice of the priest can be heard of even from our house. Jane choked back a sob, while I had tears running silently down my face.

Our parents said nothing instead they looked in our direction, as if they can see us through the mob. They somehow found us, staring at them with tears in our eyes. Mother mouthed 'we love you both, be safe, and run'. But we didn't listen and instead held their loving gaze even when the priest lit the pyre, sending our mother and father in flames. They said nothing instead gave us one last loving gaze before they were gone.

Jane collapsed in tears, while I held her in somewhat shock. The only two people who loved us and protected us were gone. After a few minutes of grieving, I stood dragging Jane up in the process. We had to run, we couldn't be caught. We had to honor our parents dying wish, I thought as I pulled Jane through the small house and out the back door. We ran away from the market place, where black smoke rose from the stage, and the cheering of the villagers could be heard. Hand in hand, Jane and I ran through the empty town, tears clouding our eyesight, not caring where we were going as long as it was away from the terrible people.

We ran into someone causing us all to tumble to the ground. Jane and I scooted back; thinking it was one of the villagers who came to look for us. We looked up and saw a beautiful women standing there. Her small heart shaped face and high cheekbones were framed by perfect brunette ringlets falling around her shoulders. Her warm, caring brown eyes, which you could get lost in, held a certain motherly feel in them.

"Oh I'm sorry sweethearts I wasn't watching where I was going" her voice was like a waterfall, smooth and gentle.

Jane and I stared at this woman in shock. Didn't she know that we were supposedly the 'witch twins' and that we were dangerous. Of course, mother and father told us that we weren't but we thought differently.

"Oh my, it's you" the woman gasped. Well she does know who Jane and I were. I braced myself for her yell for help and the other villagers coming to finish Jane and I off.

"Oh you poor things, I saw what happened to your parents and I'm so sorry about that." I looked up in shock. This beautiful woman cared about us? She didn't call for help?

As I thought this, she pulled Jane and I into her warm embrace. Jane and I stiffened before relaxing into the hug. She's so warm, and gentle. Like mother was.

A couple of minutes later, she released us and we sat back smiling at her.

She opened her mouth like she was about to say something until, in the distance, we could hear the yells and shouts of the villagers looking for us. I panicked and Jane looked scared, I quickly looked at the lady asking for help. She nodded and pulled us up from the ground. She bent down and scooped some dirt and rubbed it all over Jane and I's face and clothes. Then she grabbed our hands and walked in the direction she was going until we bumped into her.

I could hear the sounds of the villagers coming closer and I knew Jane could too. I tightened my grip on her hand as I heard the villagers closing in on us.

"You there! Who are those children? If they are the witch twins, hand them over right now" the head villager demanded.

The lady turned around feigning innocence. "I do not know what you are talking about. These are my children Alexander, and Dahlia. They snuck out of bed to play outside in the mud and I was coming to get them." The head villager looked at Jane and I closely, but I could tell the mud she smeared all over our face made us unrecognizable.

After a few minutes of examining us closely, the head villager sighed "Alright, hurry home then. The witch twins are still out there and they are dangerous." With that said, he and the crowd turned around and headed in the direction of our old house.

Once his back was turned, Jane and I did the reasonable thing, someone our age would do and stuck our tongues out at him. The lady laughed and it sounded like water, smooth and gentle.

"Come now, they are looking for you. I think it is best if you stay at my house for the night. By the way my name is Celeste." The lady said. I nodded and I introduced Jane and I, thanking her multiple times.

She smiled and continued to lead us through the village. She led us off the main road and into the forest, following a small path that was hidden by bushes and shrubs. We followed the path, until we came upon a small wooden cabin in the middle of a clearing. there was a small garden off to the side that had strawberries, tomatoes, squash, potatoes, and other herbs growing in it.

We entered the cabin and Celeste lit candles, lighting up the interior of the house. It was small, with two bedrooms and a small kitchen but it looked very cozy. She led Jane and I to one of the bedrooms, and left us, gently closing the door behind her.

"She reminds me of mother" Jane's soft, and childish voice breaking the silence. I nodded in agreement, trying to fight back the tears that reminded me of mother.

We were silent for a while until Celeste's voice called us out. We walked out hesitantly, but quickened our pace when we smelled stew. When we got to the small cooking fire, she ladled out enough stew to fill the three bowels she had out, and putting a slice of bread on the side.

As we were eating she told us about her past and why she moved to this village, and we told her some stories of our family.

It's been three years since then and Jane and I have been living with Celeste. At first we didn't want to impose on her or anything but she insisted, saying that she liked the company and that in the short time we stayed with her, she already thought of us like her children. It was then that Jane called her momma, and Celeste's smile couldn't have gotten any bigger. She pulled us into a hug and called us her miei figli, or my children.

She taught Jane how to garden, cook, and sew clothes, for when our playing would get a little too rough. She taught me basic self defense, to protect Jane and myself, and hunting, to get food. But she taught both of us to read and write saying she wanted her 'babies' to be smarter than the other kids.

One day I went hunting with the small knife and spear that momma taught me how to make. When I went back home with the medium sized deer, boasting about my kill, Jane immediatly skinned and cut the deer with the help of momma. Momma went to get some herbs and vegetables from the garden, when Jane tried to cook the deer by herself.

The deer burned and black smoke rose from the chimny, while Jane and I frantically tried to put it out. Momma ran into the house panicking.

"Jane, Alec the villagers saw the smoke, they're on their way here"

I froze in shock. For the past three years, we have been living isolated from the rest of the village, hunting and gathering our own food to try to stay away from them and now they found us.

Jane looked guilty,staring at the floor in shame.

"sweetie don't be sad, sooner or later they would have found us anyways. It's not your fault" momma cooed, tiliting Jane's chin up to see her face.

Momma led us outside and towards the edge of the forest. "Jane, Alec I want you to stay here, stay hidden but not to far into the forest that you get lost okay" momma said. We wanted to protest but hearing the seriousness in her voice, we just nodded. She kissed both of us on the forehead, "ti amo i miei figli" she whispered. "amiamo anche voi momma" we answered back.

She ushered us gently into the forest and giving us one last smile, walked to the front of the house to await the villagers.

We stared at our momma, scared of what would happen to her. There was a couple of mintues of silence, the wind wasn't blowing, the birds weren't chirping, and the forest was utterly quiet.

Then we heard them, the unmistakable chant of the villagers calling out for blood, the smoke rising through the trees from their torches, and the _crunch-crack_ they made as they plowed through the forest. I looked back at momma. She still had the calm look in her eyes, but her body was tensed, as if waiting for someone to jump out.

After a couple of agonizingly long minutes passed by, the first of the villagers could be seen. Marching out of the forest with their torches, and pitchforks.

"there she is!" one of the villagers exclaimed, and they all rushed towards momma and grabbed her by the arms, dragging her back into the forest and back towards the village

Jane gently pulled my arm, whining, and together we ran through the forest until we reached spot where we could view the marketplace of the village. A sense of déjà vu overcame me, as I saw the makeshift stage and stake.

I looked at Jane and saw she already had tears running down her face, since we already knew what would happen.

They tied momma to the stake as the same priest who killed our parents came up and spoke "Celeste accused of raising, and hiding the witch twins shall today at the twelfth hour be burnt at the stake until dead. Celeste repent and God may forgive you for your sins."

Jane and I sobbed. Why do they always kill the ones we love? I looked up just in time to see the priest light the pyre.

"momma" I whispered. As if she could hear me, her head snapped to our direction. Despite the situation she smiled at us, closed her eyes, and disappeared in the flames.

Jane fell to her knees sobbing, while I tried to get her to calm down. But it was too late. The villagers heard Jane sobbing and surrounded us.

"Let us finally rid ourselves of the witch twins" the priest cried out as the other villagers shouted in agreement.

They grabbed jane and I and dragged us to the stage. They tied us both to the stake that momma was tied on earlier. I looked down and didn't see her ashes. _The wind must have blown them away_, I thought as they piled twigs and cloths to burn.

"Jane Dakota Charles and Alec Matthew Charles, accused of witchcraft shall today at the thirteenth hour be burnt at the stake until dead. Jane, Alec repent and God may forgive you of your sins."

_End flashback:_

After that the priest lit the pyre and we were burnt. Just when I thought we were about to die, Aro and the rest of the guard came, killed off the rest of the villagers, and changed us. Every day since then, Jane and I never stopped thinking of momma. We thought she was dead but here she was.

"Momma?" Jane and I both whispered.

**Okay that's it **** also I have a POLL UP ON MY PROFILE! If you didn't read at the beginning of the chapter, this question has been bugging me and plz go to my profile and vote ****  
>wow longest chapter I wrote so far xD hope you all had a Merry Christmas even though its kinda late.<strong>


	11. Truth

**Hey guys chapter eleven :D  
>Anyhoo I have a POLL UP ON MY PROFILE! If you wanna vote, kinda a simple question but it's been bugging me for a while so if you wanna help me please vote!<br>Anyhoo on with the chapter! I do not own Percy Jackson or Twilight that goes to their respected author's! I only own Celeste and the plot :D**

Celeste pov** (New pov, thought you might like a change)**

I was standing in the middle of what looked like a throne room with Apollo facing the vampire 'kings' and their guard. What shocked me the most was when I saw Jane and Alec, the twins that I took care of when I decided to visit the mortal world. I, originally, didn't want to become attached to anyone but when I saw what happened to the two nine year olds parents, I was shocked. Mortals, I mentally scoffed in disgust, during that period in time everyone was suspected of witchcraft, and them being twins didn't help.

I took one look at them and my motherly instincts kicked in, and I took them in and cared for them as if they were my own. Everything was peaceful until they turned twelve, that's when the villagers came after them again. I hid them, in hopes that they could escape but what I didn't intend for was when they came and burnt me at the stake. I can't say that I'm not happy at them, I mean who would be. They burnt me at the stake for Gods' sake! Who wouldn't be angry? They thought they could kill me by burning me? I scoffed, causing Apollo to look at me in concern. I just smiled at him, and continued my train of thought.

After I was burnt and 'died' at the stake, I teleported to the Chamber of Fate (my headquarters, and also where the Fates are located, and from there we are able to control the fate and destiny of every living thing on Earth) and watched my children in hopes that they would be safe. But sadly, even if I am their leader, the Fates were not with me, and I could do nothing but watch as they burned my twins.

I was somewhat happy when the vampire came and changed them. I knew they would never be the same, but at least they could have a second chance at life. One where no one would prosecute them, calling them 'witches' or 'witch twins'.

I snapped out of my train of thoughts when Apollo gently nudged me. He leaned in close enough for me to smell his cool minty breath as he exhaled. He whispered low enough that even the vampires couldn't hear him "what do we do?" I listened as he gestured to Alec and Jane.

I ignored him and chose to observe Alec and Jane instead. They didn't change much; I thought as I took in Jane's blonde hair that she had when she was a human. She still had her child-like twelve year old features like her big eyes that, as a human, were always filled with joy and curiosity, her high cheekbones, and the same 4'7 stature. Her twin, Alec hadn't changed much either. He still had the same brown hair that fell just above his eyebrows; he still had his high cheekbones, and 5'3 stature.

Well I'm glad that when they turned into vampires, they still have their adorable twelve year old looks, and the only thing that is different about them is the flawless pale skin and the blood red eyes, that as of right now, are clouded over. I smirked knowing that they were remembering the first time we met.

"Nothing, they are remembering how we first met" I finally answered Apollo. He nodded in understanding, and together we stood in silence taking in the other vampires in the room.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, the twins finally came out of their 'flashbacks', both of them whispering momma at the same time.

I smiled "Yes, sweeties it is me." Just as Jane was about to run to hug me, Alec placed a hand on her shoulder stopping her.

"How do we know that you aren't lying" Alec said with a hint of doubt and suspicion hidden in his voice.

"Ask me any question" I replied smoothly.

The twins glanced at each other, and nodded.

"How did we first meet?" Jane asked, not even trying to hide the hint of hope that was laced within her question.

I didn't even hesitate in answering her question. "The night you two turned nine years old, the villagers turned on you and. . . burned your parents for conceiving you," I stopped long enough to shoot them a sympathetic glance before continuing, "and you ran away and bumped into me. I helped you up and protected you when the mob of villagers came, claiming that you two were my children that went outside to play in the mud. The head villager looked at you but the mud I smeared on your cloths and face made you unrecognizable so he let us go. I let you stay at my house for the night and when we were eating dinner, I asked if you wanted to stay longer. Alec, you said you two didn't want to impose but I protested saying I enjoyed the company, which I did, and that I thought of you as my children, which I still do. Then I called you two, i miei figli, and Jane called me momma, and we lived together for three years until you turned twelve. Alec came home with a deer and I helped Jane cut and skin the deer. I went outside to the garden to get some herbs when, Jane tried to cook the deer by herself and burned it causing black smoke to rise from the chimney. I heard the villagers plowing through the forest, so I ran inside and hid you two in the forest while the villagers captured me and burned me at the stake. Then they found you in the forest and tied you to the same stake that they burned me on. Alec you were the one who noticed my missing ashes, but thought the wind blew it away. They burned you at the stake until Aro and his guard came and killed the villagers and changed you."

"Do you believe me now?" I asked after a moment of silence. I didn't have any time to react as I was engulfed by four hands, tackled to the ground, and felt two tiny mouths kissing my cheeks.

I laughed and I could feel the twins doing the same. After a few minutes of laughter, I slowly stood up dragging the twins up in the process.

"Jane, Alec, . . . and others", I added the last part while glancing over at the other vampires in the room, "I don't believe we have formally met each other. My name is Celeste. I am the daughter of Gaia, mother of the titans and titaness of the Earth, goddess of The Fates, destiny, healing, foresight and one of the thirteen Olympians."

I left the twins side, to go over to Apollo and drag him over.

"And this is Apollo son of Zeus, King of the Gods, and Leto, titaness of motherhood, twin brother of Artemis, Goddess of the Moon, the Hunt, and maidens; God of light and the sun, truth and prophecy, medicine, plague, poetry, and music. Patron God of poetry and music, and one of the thirteen Olympians." As I introduced him to my twins and the rest of the vampires in the room, he shot them a brilliant smile, flashing his perfect white teeth.

The vampires in the room looked at Apollo and I in shock, and awe. I wouldn't blame them. I would be shocked too if two Olympians, who were supposed to be myths suddenly appeared claiming to help them in whatever they need and protect them from monsters.

Finally after a couple of minutes of awkwardness, the silence was broken by Aro. "Well thank you. I appreciate the offer, but I don't think we need protection from mon-." He got cut off as the door to the throne room was blasted open. Dust and smoke filled the room making it nearly impossible to see.

I, instinctively, pulled Jane and Alec behind me protectively as a pair of very familiar looking eyes glared at me through the smoke.

**Well this chapter is done :D  
>if you don't already know, I have a POLL UP IN MY PROFILE so please check it out!<br>anyways thanks for reading please review :D**


	12. New Story!

**I won't be making a lot of author's notes but this time is an exception.**

**I HAVE MADE A NEW STORY! And if you're interested please check it out :D**

**I'll try to update faster for both stories but for now I'm going to be more focused on my new story When Love Comes. So please check it out.**


	13. HAS BEEN REWRITTEN

**Hey guys sorry I didn't update any. I've been working on rewriting this story, which I have btw.**

**SO THIS STORY HAS BEEN REWRITEN PLEASE GO ON MY PROFILE TO CHECK OUT THE FIRST CHAPTER, WHICH SHOULD BE UP BY NOW!**

**And thanks for all the support, please continue reviewing. I love your reviews so. . . bye **


End file.
